Mugman: The Thing
sometimes there are things that i like about youtube. One of them was a little animated series called "mugman" As you're reading this, you may have heard about mugman by now. It's a show about this person called "mugman", his sister, "teanna", and his pet cassowary, sunshine. It was a very good series, although it's fanbase consisted nearly of this weird 12 oz mouse spinoff called "greeny phatom". If you cringe at bad MS paint drawings, i won't recommend greeny phatom. Anyway, i'm here to tell you an experience i had with one of the episodes of mugman. One day, i was watching nearly every mugman episode, just to enjoy my personal time on youtube. However, i stumbled across an episode in the "recommended" bar called mugman : the thing. As i can tell from the thumbnail, it wasn't made with flash, but it was made on scratch in bitmap. the thumbnail showed only mugman, surrounded by darkness. Behind him was just a big wall of fire behind him. Nothing else, just fire. However, the title of the episode caught me. "The thing". I wonder why the episode was called that. What "thing" was the episode referring to? I kind of wanted to see what the episode was, so i clicked the video, and began watching the video. The intro was played like normal, in bitmap. When it got right into the episode, it opened up inside mugman's house. It showed footage of just the living room, but quickly switched to mugman's room after seven seconds. I could see mugman sleeping on his bed, like he did in "mugman can't sleep". He wasn't really doing anything, just snoozing on the bed. My phone rang, and it was just a tweet on twitter. May seem normal at first, but after my phone rang, mugman got up from bed and said "Who's phone was that?..." No. No, this can't be. The video could not have heard what was in real life, could it?... After a short moment, mugman got out of bed and said "well, time to make breakfast." Well, it was pretty casual for mugman to eat after a long sleep. Mugman went inside the living room and said "hey sunshi-" and then he stopped. His face gained a look of pure horror as he stared deeply at something. A a low ambient tune played in the background, which was called "through the ergosphere" as mugman stopped at the unknown sight. I didn't know what it was, but The scene changed to see what he was looking at. Instead of a cassowary, sunshine was replaced with a dinosaur with a head that looked like a human skull, had black tears on it's eyes with light orange pupils. It had tusks with replacements for arms, and it's tail was ripped apart from it's body. A chill was crawling down my spine. I've seen every mugman episode, but i'm pretty sure this isn't what the fans may have asked for. It clearly did not look like sunshine at all, so i've decided to call it, "not sunshine". mugman zoomed away from not sunshine, and began preparing some cereal. He also said "Ok, just forget about that dinosaur and start on the cereal..." I could see that the cereal was mainly just 70% corn flakes, and 30% little rainbows. The cereal box had "colorflakes" written on it. I don't know, but this cereal kind of looked a bit like some product that shouldn't exist in the mugman series. In a short shot, Not sunshine seemed to be watching mugman, as his head tilted to the side, as if mugman was his target prey. Just then , the power went out in mugman's house. Not just ,mugman's, but my house as well, despite the laptop not budging. I had no idea why the power went off in my house, but i went along with the episode anyway. Mugman started walking away from the kitchen, trying to find why the power went out. I watched along with him as he wandered in the dark hallway. The hallway wasn't clean like usual, but it had little cracks on the floor and walls. There was also a black substance, like not sunshine's tears, leaking from the ceiling. He eventually stopped at teanna's door, and looked dead-on at it. "Teanna?..." He said as he opened the door an inch. However, as he peeked inside the room, i began to feel a bit worried. I was not ready for what i might see. I'm dreading about "not teanna". What did she look like? I'm pretty sure that "not sunshine" existed, so i was ready for "not teanna". But, the episode's titles "the thing", right? So there can't be more than one... ... or so i thought. Just when mugman opened the door, there seemed to be pure darkness inside the room, like as if there was an endless void. "... ehh." mugman said as he walked away from the doorway. And after that, the existence was proven. Not teanna started to crawl outside of the room, revealing herself. She even appeared to be taller than her original counterpart as well. She seemed to be some sort of armless figure with torn skin on her gums, with sharp teeth. She had tentacles with sharp toes for feet, and she had dark eye sockets with glowing pupils in them, like not sunshine's. But, they were white. I said to myself : "What the hell is wrong with this episode?" from all the crap that happened to me from the beginning to here. I kept on watching, as when mugman still looked for why the power went off... it suddenly went back on. "what a coincidence." i said sarcasticly as mugman cheered with joy. He ran off, but not teanna blocked his way. mugman said "wh... who are you?", nervous about wether he would die or not. Not teanna leaned forward to mugman, slowly like a setady machine, and said in a low, whispering, monster-ish voice : "I am the last thing you see before you die. I am the taker of the innocent. I am the one who walks in the night." Just after not teanna said those words, mugman stormed outside the house, with an extra shot of the episode featuring mugman running past not sunshine, and into the outside of the neighborhood. Mugman's neighborhood now looked like a complete dive of hell, as the grass was dead, and the trees were now crooked. Even the houses took some damage, having the windows broken, and some cracks. Some sort of static with voices in the background began to play as mugman ran past the houses. I even heard that one of the voices said "kill yourself". As mugman ran across his neigborhood, one of the houses had a HUGE, blown-up hole on the roof. I really didn't know what was the cause of that, but i may find out some time. And that's when i heard a faint growl from far behind mugman, running with horror. As mugman stopped to look behind him, he saw something that i will never forget. He saw it. This... thing. Have you ever had intense fear, like when you encounter a spider while having arachnophobia? That was the feeling i had when i took this screencap from this episode. I've Seen every episode of mugman, but i'm pretty sure THIS wasn't the kind of episode jacob lenard would make. It had to be something that was made up. But what kind of sick, messed up fucker would put these in a cartoon? With all of his strength, mugman began to run as fast as he could, getting away from the strange egg-beast. However, that thing was fast. But it managed to be a bit slower than mugman, so i didn't worry. Every time the beast got closer, he would reach out his arms to grasp mugman in his hands, as if he was a stuffed chicken without it's head. My heart was pounding faster each time the beast got closer to mugman, as if it was controlling my bloodstream. I wanted mugman to escape this madness. I wanted him to be free from insanity. i wanted the episode to end. I dreaded what would happen to mugman if the beast caught up with him as the two were running along. Just when the beast was a centimeter away from mugman, the screen flickered to black, and it showed the beast, standing next to mugman's corpse, which sat there, lifelessly. I just sat there, staring at the corpse. It was too late. The beast had caught him. The music had also stopped, as if it never played. I sat there, staring at the screen for a minute, like sightseeing some birds, but then, something happened that made my blood run cold. The beast turned, and looked directly at me. As it looked at me, a suspenceful thud was heard. And as it stared on, The screen faded to darkness. And then, a few words said : "i am the last thing you see before you die." A wave of mortal terror stroke through me. That was the same thing that not teanna said to mugman. I read the title again, and looked at the words again. It came to me that the title could've been referring to the beast that chased mugman. And after the episode was over, I decided to download the episode. Then i saw that the video was unlisted, and had only two views. I began to think about this. "what if i release it to the public?" I saved the thought for later, and closed the laptop. I went to bed to wait for tommorow to upload the video to youtube. I had a nightmare about that beast from earlier, but thankfully, i didn't die. the aftermath. A day after i watched the episode, i went to youtube, just as promised. I uploaded the episode to my account, "dingo34", and it gained over 1,000+ views. One of the comments were : "did this actually get uploaded by lenstar productions, or is this fanmade? I don't see it anywhere on his channel..." ''-reaper1987'' i was okay with the comment, as i went back to the link that held the original video, but the episode was gone. I checked my video to see if it got taken down, but it didn't. I was kind of relieved at this, despite youtube's current crappy copyright system. It still is on my channel, waiting for views to claim.Category:Lost Episodes Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Mugman Category:Death Category:OC Category:Shock Ending Category:Rip-off Category:Animations Category:Bad Grammar